


To Whisper I Love You From Shore to Shore

by GloriousGoblinQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deathbed wedding ceremony, F/F, Made Up Spouse That Turns Out to be Real, OFC/OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/pseuds/GloriousGoblinQueen
Summary: Just another story about a pirate loving the moon.





	To Whisper I Love You From Shore to Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



They’ve been on the water for a little over a week now, seemingly no closer to their destined port than they were when the storm struck. The days blend into each other, one long, gray, dreary mass of time. It’s the nights that truly disappoint Delphine, however. The cloudiness persists long after the sun goes down, and though she can see the waxing moon high in the night sky, its light isn’t strong enough to pierce through the clouds and allow Mayanna to visit her. She must be content with fond memories of their previous times together, at least until the clouds part for good.

After parting ways with Sylvie for the night, Delphine heads for her own captain’s quarters. The moisture-laden air combined with the heat typical of this time of year have made the ship too humid to sleep in one’s clothes, and most of the crew have taken to stripping down to their smallclothes (save for those on watch and the first line of defense). Delphine is no different, removing her shirt and pants after tossing her boots into a clean corner of her room. The oppressive heat makes her desperate for sleep as an escape, but before she tosses herself onto her large bed, she remembers to tie up her dreadlocks. The last time she’d let her hair stay free in the night, it had taken half an hour the next morning to work the frizziness back down.

“Really?” Sylvie had asked. “All this for your hair? You really think a bunch of pirates is gonna give a damn about you looking a bit wild? They’ve seen worse.”

Delphine kept working the oil into her hair. Then, without turning around, she said, “A captain’s appearance is important, even for a bunch of pirates. I’ve got to at least _look_ like I’ve got my shit together, after all.”

Delphine’s head is barely on her pillow before she drifts off.

  
  


She has no idea what time it is, or what woke her up in the fist place. Her first instinct is to look out of her window, and she sees it’s still nighttime. The moon, in her muted glory, is at its highest point. She must have only slept a few hours, then.

When Delphine turns her head back, she’s startled by the strange figure sitting at her table. She keeps her eyes on whoever it is as she slowly reaches for something to fight with. Her hand grabs hold of the hilt of the dagger hidden under her pillow. She’s ready to drag it out, when she’s stopped by the sound of melodic laughter.

She knows that laugh. “Mayanna? Is that you?”

The figure at the table stands and becomes more clear despite the darkness. “Now, who else would be in your room this time of night?”

Delphine watches Mayanna come to the bed, her white nightgown swirling with every step. As she nears, Delphine suspects that Mayanna isn’t wearing much of anything underneath. Her suspicion is confirmed when Mayanna waves a hand and the room gets softly illuminated by the now-lit lamp on Delphine’s night table. Her breath catches at the base of her throat when her eyes land on Mayanna’s chest, the dark shadows of her breasts visible through her gauzy nightgown.

Mayanna makes to sit on the edge of the bed and Delphine hurriedly scoots over to give her room. She sits, and her hand immediately reaches up to run her fingers through Delphine’s locks. “You know,” she starts, “I’ve missed you these past few nights.”

Struck speechless by Mayanna’s appearance, Delphine’s mouth works aimlessly for a few moments. She swallows. “I missed you, too,” she says finally. Helpless against the surge of affection her lover inspires in her, she leans into Mayanna’s touch.

Suddenly, Delphine has a lap-full of Mayanna, and she plants her hands on Mayanna’s hips, then the swell of her ass, not having any place better for them to go. Mayanna drapes her arms over Delphine’s shoulders and presses her forehead against the pirate’s.

“You should show me how much you missed me, then,” Mayanna whispers. “It feels like ages since I saw you last. I nearly forgot what your hands feel like on me.”

Before Mayanna’s done talking, Delphine’s hands are dragging up her back to undo the hooks and eyes keeping her nightgown closed. She parts the opened halves of the gown over Mayanna’s smooth shoulders and looks up at her, silently asking for permission. Mayanna responds with a smile and brings her arms down, letting Delphine pull the gown away from her.

Delphine’s eyes are riveted to her lover as more and more skin is revealed. Without shame she hones in on Mayanna’s breasts, how the dark nipples stand out against her golden brown skin. She tamps down the urge to reach out and grab at Mayanna, wanting to get her fully naked first before they start messing around. Instead, she helps Mayanna pull her arms from the sleeves and drags the gown down further, exposing her belly and hips. Delphine indulges herself here, brushing her hand against the peek of dark curls in the vee of Mayanna’s closed thighs. Mayanna bucks her hips forward, encouraging Delphine to keep going.

She doesn't know when or how her bottoms disappeared, but the feel of Mayanna's skin against her own thighs is a welcome surprise. She eases a hand between them, palming Mayanna's warmth. Her fingers reach down low, and she finds her lovely moon goddess is already slick and wet. It sends a frisson of heat down her spine that settles deep between her legs, knowing her lover is so excited to be with her like this.

She plants her face square in between Mayanna's breasts and rubs against her. She knows Mayanna's at least partly laughing at her, but she doesn't care. Delphine's been wanting to do that for a while, and she takes full advantage, savoring the shape, the softness, the fullness of them. Just for good measure, she playfully licks at the innser side of a breast, then mouths at it, and she knows it's driving Mayanna crazy because Delphine can hear her completely fail to stay quiet.

When they go horizontal, any intention Delphine has of taking her time goes right out the window. They get tangled up in each other, Mayanna's legs wrapping around Delphine's waist and Delphine holding onto her like both their lives depend on it. Finesse isn't the goal at this point. Instead, Delphine rocks her hips against Mayanna relentlessly, caging her in and making her take all the pleasure she can handle and then some.

Delphine has no idea if they've been at it for minutes or hours, rolling around on her bed together like animals. Soon, she can hear Mayanna's moaning and whimpering go higher in pitch. It spurs her on, and she fucks against her dearest until a short scream is followed quickly by a burst of wetness between them.

  
  


Delphine jolts awake, still clutching at the sheets. Confusion and disappointment war with each other in her head at first, until she takes a look out the window. The clouds have parted, finally, and the moon is shining as bright as ever.

* * *

The first bad sign is the oppressive fog hanging around and making it nearly impossible to see more than several yards ahead in any direction. It's been like this for the past few hours for no discernable reason. Delphine squints up at the sky, always the tiniest bit nervous when the weather keeps its audience in suspense like this. At least there's wind, thankfully, meaning her ship isn't a sitting duck as well.

The next bad sign, and definitely the worse of the two, is when some ship about half their size approaches them with clear, ill intent. It comes up from behind on their starboard side, speeding along at such an angle that Sylvie worries they'll have a collision. It does run into them, but seemingly on accident in the process of straightening out its course. Sylvie lets out a held breath, clearly relieved that this is the extent of the contact the smaller ship will make. Delphine, however, grips the side tightly. There's something off about this whole situation.

When the smaller ship slams into them again, Delphine knows her suspicions have come true. She and her crew have earned a fearsome reputation as one of the strongest, most tenacious crews on the high seas. Anyone operating a ship their attacker's size wouldn't dare mess with them, meaning whatever fool is behind this is either impossibly green or has reason to believe they have a fighting chance. An inexperience seafarer, Delphine can take. It's the other possibility that worries her.

Delhpine starts barking orders to her crew, getting them ready for what might be a small-scale attack. Skilled or not, the smaller ship can't possibly have as big a crew as hers. Not unless they're packed in like sardines, which has its own problems. This should be a relatively straightforward clash, just something to keep her crew on their toes. Right after she draws her sword, however, she hears someone in the distance shout.

"Port side! Port side!" the woman shouts. A couple of seconds later, the whole ship rocks from a hard impact, throwing Delphine and several others to the ground. Sylvie is the first one up, and Delphine hears her swear before she looks up herself.

 _That_ is the culmination of the bad feeling she's had since getting up first thing in the morning. This ship is the same size as theirs, and managed to do some damage to the port side with the impact. It doesn't take long for Delphine to realize the small nuisance they'd been dealing with was more likely a distraction, or some type of lure. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth to have not seen the ruse earlier.

Sylvie helps her up, and from this close they can both see the men on the other ship attempting to board theirs.

"Captain?" Sylvie asks, turning to her. In that moment, Sylvie isn't just her friend, but the well-tested First Mate of this ship, the woman Delphine would trust with her life.

Delphine nods her head. "Looks like today's a fighting day," she says grimly. With that, she leads her crew of women into battle.

  
  


The battle's a bloody one, and Delphine wins it by the skin of her teeth, but not without cost.

Her crew sends what's left of the filthy bastards back to their own ship, broken and bleeding and undoubtedly wanting to never cross Delphine's path again. Ordinarily, she'd be gloating about her win, but she knows that more than a few of the bodies lying still on her ship's deck didn't belong to the enemy. It's not her first brush with death, not even with violent death, but to lose a member of this crew is like losing her family all over again.

And of course, there's her own situation.

Her good friend Sylvie, thankfully only suffering a shallow gash on the thigh, helps Delphine keep her hand pressed against the wound in her side. She'd been valiantly holding her own against her oponent, swords clashing loudly above the din of the fight, when some unscrupulous rat had the nerve to sneak up from behind and knife her with his dagger. He'd been dispatched almost immediately after by one of Delphine's women with a vicious slice to the throat, but the damage was done.

"It's fine, Del, it's good!" Sylvie exclaims. Delphine hates the tremble she can hear in her voice. "I can get you patched up quick enough. The ride might be hell, though, until we reach the next port. But you'll be alright, I swear it!"

Delphine says nothing, just lets her friend lead her to her captain's quarters to get fixed up. She doesn't know what's worse: Sylvie pretending everything will turn out right, or Sylvie genuinely believing it. Either way, she can't bring herself to shatter that illusion.

  
  


After just a few hours, it's very apparent the wound won't stop bleeding in time. It pours out sluggishly, but persistently, and Delphine can feel herself growing weaker with every moment. Sylvie has her propped up on two of the softest pillows she could find (both the captain's, of course). A wad of gauze, periodically changed out, is kept wedged up against her side where the wound is in a sad attempt to stem the flow. It's doubtful she'll see the night, which is why she draws Sylvie down close to her.

"You've been the best friend I could have asked for, Sylvie," she begins quietly. "And I can only hope I've made that clear in the time we've known each other."

Sylvie interrupts her with a nervous laugh, full of bravado she doesn't have. "Don't thank me for anything yet! Wait until you stop making a red mess of the sheets, _then_ you can thank me."

Delphine just shakes her head, not surprised by her friend's attempt to stay brave to the very end. "Sylvie, I need to ask you for one last thing. There's some things in my chest by the door. There's a plate, my old necklace, and a small blue marble in there, and I'd like you to bring them to me, please."

Sylvie hesitates, then gets up to go get the things Delphine asked for. She raises the chest's lid, and the marble and necklace are laid on a beautiful china plate given to Delphine by a pottery maker who owed her a favor. The plate itself looks like it's never been used, still as white and pristine as it was when Delphine acquired it.

She brings all three items to Delphine, who gestures for her to lay them on the bed in her lap. Sylvie looks up at Delphine, wanting to ask what the purpose of these things is, but Delphine merely asks her a question.

"There's still a full moon tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Sylvie replies. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

Delphine squeezes her eyes shut and smiles in relief. She gestures for her things, and once Sylvie passes them to her, she softly speaks a name, as though calling for someone. Though it had still been light outside, the sky suddenly darkens with the onset of night.

A gasp makes Sylvie turn around, and there she sees a silver-haired woman standing at the door. The woman has tears in her eyes, and even though Sylvie has never seen her before, she knows who she is. Without looking back at Delphine, she asks, "Is this her? Your moon-girl?"

"Yes," Delphine replies softly. "And I hate that she had to come under such dire circumstances, but I have to say, I don't think I've ever been happier to see her."

Sylvie watches the woman rush over to Delphine's bedside and embrace her. She can hear Delphine murmuring something that sounds like an apology, but this woman, Mayanna if she remembers correctly, brushes it off. Believing she's done everything she can, Sylvie's about to leave when Delphine calls her back urgently.

"Sylvie, wait! You can't go yet, don't you remember what you promised?"

The first mate had to think back, but the only thing she could think of was the promise she'd made after stumbling onto Delphine "talking" to Mayanna one too many times: if Mayanna turned out to be real, Sylvie would officiate their wedding.

Well then.

  
  


"Do you promise to hold each other close, in body and in heart, to remain true to each other, and to care for each other, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Mayanna and Delphine both say "I do".

Sylvie continues, "Then I pronounce you both wife and wife."

Mayanna dives in and kisses the pirate captain deeply, as though she wants to become one with her. Delphine, despite her weakness from bloodloss, does her best to hug her wife to her.

Sylvie is about to leave for real this time, but is stopped in her tracks by what she sees. Both Mayanna and Delphine fade from her sight, still tangled together in their embrace. The first mate is too shocked to even scream, but the panic she feels is overwhelming. She frantically looks around the room for a sign of where they could have gone, and suddenly hears a whisper in her mind.

 _Sylvie. Sylvie,_ the voice whispers. _You don't need to worry anymore. I'm fine now._

The voice sounds like it's coming from outside, strangely enough, and Sylvie can't help but look over to the window to see what it is. She goes over to get a good look outside, and the sight brings tears to her eyes.

It's still dark as night outside, but the moon has come out full and shines down brightly. Out on the water the newlywed couple are dressed in their finest, Delphine in her best suit befitting a captain of the high seas and Mayanna in a long, flowing dress that catches and reflects the moonlight like silver. Sylvie watches them dance slowly to music only they can hear, before they disappear completely.


End file.
